The Other War Part 1
by will o' the wisp
Summary: Okay this is daydreamer I changed my name. Relena gets kidnapped by a gang and rescued by another gang. She becomes intangled in a war of gangs. The g-boys are looking for her. Please R+R


Relena woke up in a ill lit room. The last thing she remembered was going to sleep in her bedrom. They must have kidnapped her in her sleep. Two men where standing above her arguing. "She'll fetch a pretty ransom, I say we give them a message now." The other man disagreed "And what if the tigeress finds her?" The first man argued "Since when did the government start working with punk gangs?" The other man stated "Since when did the tigeress start taking orders? She'll do this for kicks." The first man surrendered "Fine we'll wait a day. that should be enough time to see if the tigeress is in this." Relena realized she was tied to a chair. The second men asked "Hey Wolf, do think there is something wrong? I can't pin it down but something is definatley wrong." Relena gasped, this had to be the wolf. A notorious terrorist gang leader. He was going to ransom her! But who was the tigeress? She might have heard the name once. Who was she? Relena was about to find out first hand. The two men whirled around as the door burst open. There where two girls, about eighteen years old standing in the door. Both where pointing silvery guns at the men, one of them said "Expecting me?" She had hair the color of dirty gold and amber eyes. The blond and brown hairs mixed and shone. The other had short firey red hair and brown eyes. The two men walked towards them. The space between them was a mere few inches. Wolf drew his gun and taunted "Wanna play kitten?" With a swift motion the gold hair girl seized his wrist and twisted it the gun droped his gun. Thje redhead knocked over the other and quickley freed Relena. She grabbed Relena dragged her out of the room. Wolf picked up his gun but the two girls where already gone he screamed "It's not over bitch!" Relena was forced into the black porche waiting outside. The red head was driving Relena asked "Who are you and who where they?" The red head laughed "I am Rogue and this is Tiger Lily known to her enemies as the tigeress. Those two men were Wolf and Hawk." Relena asked anpther question "Where are you taking me?" Tiger Lily smiled "To the bad part of town." Relena grew angry "Why won't you take me home?" Tiger Lily laughed "No thank you we'de like to stay alive." Relena seemed confused and Rogue explained "The preventers would jump at the chance to capture the gang princess Tiger Lily riot leader and illegal gun smuggling dysnasty leader." Relena became very frightened "W-why d-do you do it?" Rogue stated "That's how you stay alive. You people have never seen the dark side of the world." Relena repeated "You people?" Tiger Lily said "You people, politicians, rich people, you know the well off." Relena asked "What will you do with me?" Tiger Lily explained "We'll hide you until we can stop the tiger. Then we'll find a way to give you back without making a appearance. If we give you back now the will get you again. The preventers underestimate him he'll kidnapp you again with ease." Relena nodded. They parked the car behind a run down building. She was led up the back staircase and into a dark room. There where two guys and a girl sitting and waiting. The guy in the corner stood up "Welcome princess allow me to introduce myself and out company." He bowed jokingly "I'm Ian the Black Knight, notorious killer.This is Damon the Demon, escapist extrodinar. And this charming lady is Mydrial commonly known as Amythest the magician of spying. And I believe you've already met Rogue the living legend of pyromaniacy and Tiger Lily the dark princess." Relena smiled meakly "Hello." Amythest spoke "Tiger Lily the preventers are already hot on the trail for Relena. They're asking for trouble. My sorces say they've got all five ex-gundam pilots looking for her." Relena gasped "Are they in danger?' Ian laughed outloud "More than they know." The conversation was cut short by gun shots. Relena jumped and Damon chuckled "Relax princess we're safe. Few people dare to trouble us. It's only a small fight between two small gangs, nothing much. The real trouble will come soon enough." Tiger Lily announced "It's almost dawn we've got a appointment. Who's comming with me." Amythest and Demon stood up "We'll go, Ian and Rogue stay here." The three left. Relena enquired "Where are they going?" Rogue chuckled "You ask too many questions. If you must know there getting weapons. Tigeress got a hold of some fine cherry barrel six twenties." Relena said "Aren't those illegal?" Ian grinned "Your point being?" Relena sighed she almost forgot who she was dealing with. They weren't who she expected. They didn't tie her down or hit her they where pretty nice.

Duo had confirmed a general area for Relena's location. She was in a deadley district. None the less the five ex-gundam pilots where going there. They had not recieved a ransom note, which was strange. Quatre paced around the room nervously. He feared for Relena's life. The area was famous for anti-political riots, who knows what they would do to her? Heero stared out the window nervously. He thought _Had I been there this wouldn't have happened. She needs more security. _Trowa stood in the corner silently and Wufie was ranting about the injustices of the situation. Duo sat in a chair tapping his pencil on the table.

Okay here is the first part. Yes I realize this sucks. If you want more review. Vote for the pairings Relena X ? Tiger Lily X?


End file.
